maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Slithice the Naga Siren/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Class:Scrapper Naga Siren's attacks against Infiltrators hit twice and gain True Strike. Bruisers' attacks against Naga Siren increase their stats up to two times. Recruitment Slithice the Naga Siren can be recruited for 90 CP. Slithice the Naga Siren: Have you ever watched the sea, Agent? Losing your sight in the vastness of the sky, without noticing what's happening around you? Well, that means you just met a Naga Siren, even if you don't see her. Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 1/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Enemies attacking Dota2 characters have a 25% chance to be trapped into a Magic Statis ***Cannot take any action for 2 Rounds except Buff and Subtle actions ***Avoids all attacks of any type ***Can be removed by Recharge ***Magic effect *'The Enticing Siren' **Chance to interrupt an enemy's attack and deal Distracted to him (Next attack has a 50% chance to miss) ***30% chance if the enemy is male ***10% chance if the enemy is female **Does not affect enemies immune to Psychic attacks Abilities *Level 1: Mirror Image **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **Special: Pierce Stasis (Can hit targets under Magic Stasis) **Self: Mirror Images (70% chance to avoid next 2 single-target attacks) *Level 2: Ensnare **Type: Debuff **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **One enemy: Disabled (Next action taken is locked for 2 Rounds) **One enemy: Staggered (Cannot dodge attacks; Attacks against this target ignore Avoidance effects) **One enemy: Fatigued (60% chance) (Cannot take any action but Recharge this Round) *Level 6: Rip Tide **Type: Ranged, Water **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Deadly Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **All enemies: Remove Buffs (Removes positive status effects) **All enemies: Drowning ***Deals damage every turn ***Increases damage each round ***Removed by attacking with or being hit by any fire or ice attack *Level 9: Song of the Siren **Type: Debuff, Sonic **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **All enemies: Magic Stasis ***Cannot take any action for 2 Rounds except Buff and Subtle actions ***Avoids all attacks of any type ***Can be removed by Recharge ***Magic effect *Level 9bis: Song of the Siren Cancel **Type: (Untyped) **Target: One enemy **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks) **Special: Cancel Single (Removes Magic Stasis from the target) *Level 9ter: Song of the Siren Cancel **Type: (Untyped) **Target: All enemies **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up attacks) **Special: Cancel All (Removes Magic Stasis from all enemies) Team-Up Bonuses *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'Isn't Easy Being Green': Bonus for bringing two green-skinned heroes *'Mind Games': Heroes with psychic abilities *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit Treasure of the Deep *Class: Scrapper (32 CP) or Generalist (45 CP) *Passive: Queen of the Seas **Other allies protect Naga Siren from single-target attacks Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers